


Forbidden Love

by louise_lawliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eren is not a complete whiney brat, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, POV Multiple, Student Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lawliet/pseuds/louise_lawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 Year old Eren Jaëger thought waking up in a strangers bed after a drunk night out was bad enough, but discovering that this stranger is in fact his new English Teacher was just the cherry on top of the cake and Eren's life takes a turn he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, so here is an idea that's been playing in my head for a while. I thought I'd write a starter chapter to see what you all thought of it. If you want me to continue this just let me know as I'm not sure myself as it's just an idea that's been floating about my head :)   
> And I'm in the UK and the legal age here is 16 for consent to sex and 18 is the legal drinking age. So that's what it is in this fic :)

  _ **Eren's POV**_

 

My head was pounding. Digging my hands into the duvet sheets and leaning my face into the pillow, letting out a small groan as I felt the hangover I was destined to suffer with after the previous evening's affairs. I didn't even remember the majority of the night before. Just that I had agreed to sneak into one of the local bars here in Trost with a few guys from college. Jean Kirschtein, not a friend I'd say more an acquaintance, had managed to get hold of fake ID's. Not really a massive feat here in Trost, especially for us college students. If you knew a guy who knew a guy, you could almost guarantee you'd get what you needed. I slowly cracked open my eyes, them feeling heavy and myself feeling exhausted. Lifting my head from the pillow I rubbed my eyes and scanned over my environment. And that's when the Penny dropped.

This wasn't my bedroom. This wasn't my house. Where the hell was I? As my mind began to tick over the previous night, trying to piece together the memories that had more or less been forgotten by my drunken mind, I felt movement to my right. My heart leapt up into my throat as I slowly turned my gaze over toward the right hand side of the bed. And that's when my eyes were met with a pair of steel grey ones and panic slowly set in. I kept my gaze with the strange mans before quickly looking over him. Raven black hair parted perfectly in the middle, it seemingly had an undercut around the back and sides. Steel grey eyes and pale white skin. I gazed at his lips for a second, seemingly soft but what came from them next was far from that.

"Who the Fuck are you?"

I couldn't speak, I didn't particularly want to. But I knew I'd have to answer him sometime. Considering I was, well I assumed, in his house, in his room, in his bed.

"E...Eren, Eren Jaëger," he just looked at me as I spoke, my voice was shakey. Most likely due to the nervousness coursing through my body due to the situation we where currently in, a situation that I certainly haven't been in before. 

"How old are you?" he looked pretty serious, and sounded it, as the words left his lips. I was reluctant to give an answer, especially being as young as I was. I couldn't exactly remember what had happened but if the slight pain of my behind was anything to go by, we didn't just come here for a coffee.

"S...Seventeen," I wasn't lying. I had only just turned seventeen, but I was still that age. Unlike the man who I had ceased looking at, having turned my gaze away from him and onto the duvet sheet. He looked older, maybe early twenties? I hadn't a clue, but what I did here was a slight sigh coming from the other. I slowly returned my gaze up toward the strange males, who's own gaze seemed to have softened slightly.

"At least you're legal to do one thing I suppose," I was assuming he'd come to the same conclusion as me. we had sex. not something I was completely proud of. Loosing my virginity to a stranger on a drunken night. To a strange male no less. I just kept my eyes on him, glancing over his facial features and then quickly over his chest and the tops of his arms, the rest of him being covered up by the duvet covers. He looked toned, his features perfect. Attractive even. But that's when my mind halted itself and smacked me over the back of the head. I wasn't gay, certainly not. Why did I even think that.

"Look kid, last night shouldn't have happened. I can't remember shit and I doubt you can either. So get a shower, get dressed and get out," a slight annoyed look had formed across the raven haired males face. I could tell he was annoyed. It wasn't intended that this would happen. It was a mistake. A stupid drunken mistake. 

"Y...yes...okay," I muttered as I stepped from beneath the duvet, quickly covering myself with my discarded clothing as I made a hasty retriet out of the bedroom.

"Second door on the right brat," I heard a shout, coming from the owner of the house. listening to his instructions, I made it to the door and quickly disoverd it to be the bathroom. I quickly entered and locked the door behind me as I deposited my clothes onto the tiled floor as I dove into the shower. Switching on the water and allowing it to cascade down my body as I wanted to wash away any and all 'residue' that had possibly been on me from our drunken rendezvous.

After I showered, I shook the brown hair if my head to get the majority of the water from it, not having time to dry it properly die to the fact I just wanted to get home. Quickly dressing myself in the clothes I had also worn the previous night, i left the bathroom and began to make my way toward the door.

"I'm going," I quickly yelled back as I ran straight through the front door and slammed it shut as I continued at a hasty pace away from the building.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," I repeated over and over. I still couldn't quite believe what happened. Me,Eren Jaëger. the child who was perfect in my mothers eyes. never doing any bad. snuck into a bar and slept with a strange man without so much as a word. Luckily as I made it further down the street, I slowly began to recognise some of the buildings surrounding me. Thank fuck I was still in Trost and not somewhere such as the big city of Sina, which was only a few miles away. As I continued to fast pace it towards my home, my mind flew back to the raven haired male. Those Icey eyes that I had awoken too, not something that I'd forget easily. And that's when a thought came to mind.

Would I ever see the male again?

 

_1 Week Later_

"Armin, I swear to god you are the only person I know on this planet who gets excited for college," I groaned as I followed the rather enthusiastic blonde haired. blue eyed boy through the gates of what would be hell for the next 6 hours of my life.

"Eren if you concentrated on college as much as you concentrate on video games you'd be straight A student," the blonde chimed,as he almost skipped though the gates. I let out a heavy sigh as I followed him, not reluctantly however. Armin was my best friend, we had been close since we were kids. Are personalities however couldn't be more than different, he was the quiet academic whilst I was the loud and obnoxious gamer. Perhaps that's what made us work so well together. As I dragged myself into the building, I followed Armin to our first class. Since I wasn't particularly bothered what subjects I took, I generally picked the same as Armin. But not maths, fuck that shit. And I couldn't be bothered to pull my copy of the class timetable out so I just relied on the timetable that could speak.

"We've English first Eren. Apparently we have a new teacher, did you hear what happened Miss Magnolia? Apparently she has left for a job as a university lecturer in Sina, pretty cool right?" Armin had this great big smile plastered across his face as he spoke, clearly happy with Miss Magnolia's decision to go and work for one of the most well known Universities in the country.

"Only you could be happy that we got some lame new teacher," I retorted, not really listening to the full detail of what he was saying.

"One day Eren you will appreciate the world of academics,"

"Yeah, the day I get hung by my boxers from a flag pole," I'd seen this many a time on cartoons and old school films. Knowing this was more or less physically impossible I thought it was a safe way of putting across my total uninterested in the world of college.

Armin just laughed as we reached the door to the classroom, most of the students already seated as we entered. Armin made his usual be line to the very front of the class whilst I opted for my favourite seat at the very back. Clear away from the direct line of this new teachers fire. I smacked my head onto the desk and sighed heavily, quickly hearing the door to the classroom swing open as I assumed the teacher had walked in. 

"Right you lot, my name is Mr Ackerman. I'm your new. English tutor. I want no nonsense from you brats so someone tell me where it is you left off with your previous teacher."

No...

No it couldn't be. That cold voice, that harsh monotone that never altered the way he spoke. I reluctantly lifted my head from the wooden surface of the desk. Steel eyes, perfectly parted raven hair With that signature undercut. That's when my jaw dropped and I swallowed hard. Not quite believing the sight I was seeing. The only two words to leave my mouth were....

"Oh Fuck."

 

 


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having realised what he had done, Eren now had to face the awkwardness of being taught by a man he'd slept with less than a week before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. All I can say is, wow.  
> Thank you so much for all your positive feedback and advice on my first chapter! I was really not sure whether to continue or not, but after the support and tips from you I've decided to continue with it as long as you are all enjoying it. Please feel free to give me some advice on how to improve this chapter and point out any spelling or grammatical errors I make. The next chapter should be better than this one. It's all planned out and things might just start moving between Levi and Eren. We'll see. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this :) It means a lot to me!

_**Eren's POV** _

 

I couldn't move, my body frozen in place. I hadn't an idea of what possibly I could do in this situation. This man, Mr Ackerman. This teacher, a person I was supposed to listen to during the day and be able to forget about once I left the confides of the classroom. But how could I forget about this man. Just last week I had slept with him. A man supposed to have no relations with his students apart from giving homework and lecturing them on subjects they would most likely never need to use in the outside world. Certainly nothing sexual, as our encounter had been. Something meant for lovers, not a teacher and a student on a stupid drunken decision that neither could take back, nor could remember.

"Mikasa Ackerman"

I heard him call out a name, he was calling the register. I felt my cheeks heat up from the pure embarrassment and shame I was currently feeling. The awkwardness of the situation was far beyond anything I'd been placed in before. Even more awkward than when I had to explain to my mother why I was late home on the night of said encounter. Luckily she believed that I had stayed over at Jeans, how she did indeed believe that I will never know. I would never stay over at that asshole's place. It was his fault I was in this awkward situations the first place. If he hadn't bribed me to go with him on the night time excursion, I would never have slept with the man currently reciting the class register. I was just relieved at the fact my mother did indeed believe my horrible lies. If she had found out the truth, I would most likely not be here right now. My Mothers wrath was pretty scary to tell the truth. Actually that didn't sound such a bad idea at this moment in time. Maybe I should tell her, she might keep me confined to my room. Home school me even. That would solve my problems. I wouldn't have to enter this classroom again, see his face again nor those piercing, silver eyes that shot daggers through anything they gazed upon.

"Yes Sir,"

"Armin Arlert,"

"Yes Sir,"

Oh shit....shit shit shit, soon he'd reach my name and I would be forced to speak, forced to let him hear my voice. I'd told him my name that day a week ago. What if he remembered? What If he remembered it was me he'd slept with a week ago. What if he realised he was now teaching a student he'd been in bed with, that was an illegal affair all to itself. He surely would, it wasn't something you just forgot about. Not something you pushed to the back of your mind for it to rot away like road kill at the side of the motorway. Wasn't it? What would he do once he saw me, if he remembered? I couldn't imagine what I'd face. I was too anxious for the most part. My mind was too distracted to form even simple, coherent thoughts. Let alone even start to imagine what the teacher would do to me. As I heard him continue down the list of names, I sunk lower in my seat. Tapping my finger on the desk out of the complete nervousness I was feeling. Could I not just melt away into this chair and not be here? Could I not go back and change my stupid decision. What even made me decide on something so reckless? Why did I go into that bar with that stupid Horse face? Why?

"JAËGER,"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and gingerly sat back up in my seat, noticing the harsh gaze of the teacher directly meeting my own eyes. The annoyance in his cold orbs was all the evidence I needed to prove he was already incredibly pissed off with me. Well done Eren, way to make an awkward situation one hundred times worse in less than a minute.

"Pay attention Jaëger, I don't approve of slackers in my class. I might be a new Teacher here but you are certainly not a new pupil. Now you best get your act together and listen, got it?" the glare he shot told me he was far from pleased with me. I had dozed off, lost myself in my thoughts and I had no idea of exactly how long he had been calling my name. I just hoped it wasn't too long. I then felt I just had to muster up some form of courage to speak out. I'm sure I was overreacting. This situation may have been one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, but I had to pull myself together. I couldn't go the rest of the school year worrying about this.

"Y...Yes Sir, Sorry S...Sir," the words falling from my mouth as a stutter. Not really the sort of impression I wanted to give him. They just came out as a nervous jumble of syllables, not the confident angle I was going for. Luckily for me, Mr Ackerman proceeded to simply roll his eyes at me. Calling the rest of the register and acting as if nothing had occurred at all. Allowing a relieved sigh to pass over my lips, my body relaxed a little as I quickly turned my gaze around the room. It seemed no one had picked up on my previous panic, everybody was still facing toward the front. Not even paying me a quick glance. Good, that was exactly how I wanted it to stay. As I began to think over what possible thoughts the other students had running through their heads, my mind casually wandered back to the man at the front of the room. He had most likely picked up on my nervousness and anxiety from the moment my eyes laid on him. But I couldn't pick out a single feeling, other than completely pissed off, from the teacher. He just seemed indifferent to the situation. Could he possibly have forgotten the happenings of the week before. No, no one could forget something like that. I just wanted to get into his head, read over his own thoughts and discover what his mind was processing. As the teacher finished reciting the register, he stood and began to write some notes up on the whiteboard whilst informing the entire class on what was going to occur during the lesson. My mind blotted out his words, just listening to the cold tone of his voice, as placed my elbow on the desk and rested my head upon my hand. I was acting like an awkward pubescent teenager and the reason for that I didn't know. Well I did. Sort of. I just wanted to be out of this classroom, wanted out of the raven teachers close proximity and take shelter in the safety of my bedroom. Play video games, browse the internet. Do something to distract myself from the memories of this man.

"Okay, your assignment is written on the board. You can have this hour and this week to complete it. I expect it done. No late submissions from any of you." I glanced over toward the board and ran my eyes over the text written along the white surface. Great. A mundane book report. A report that if I had my own way, I wouldn't complete. What even possessed me to pick up English Literature as a subject? If I hadn't, I wouldn't be in this situation now. Oh how the world works. I just hated it.

"Oi, Jaëger," I broke my trail of thought at the harsh words eliciting from Mr Ackerman. I looked up toward him, my eyes meeting his. Those steel orbs causing me to swallow hard. Remembering how the distance between my eyes and his had once been less that a foot apart.

"Y...Yes Sir?" I sounded so nervous as I replied, I could just here the snickers coming from behind me. Knowing it most likely being the bastard that got me into this mess in the first place, that stupid horse face Kirschtein.

"Stay back after this lesson is over," that sentence caused various 'oohs' and whispers to emit around the entire class, between the other students. This however caused me to sink deeper into my seat, the small pang of embarrassment knowing other students were already whispering about me. And it had barley been ten minutes since I'd entered the classroom. I saw Armin turn back quickly to look at me, along with the majority of the students in the room. I muttered out a small "Yes Sir," as he turned away from me, not another word leaving his lips. He just continued to write some extra notes regarding the assignment we had just been set to complete. Once the other students hushed up, the newfound silence of the room just caused my nerves to grow tenfold. My current demeanour was a polar opposite of it's usual enthusiastic self.Well, as enthusiastic as any seventeen year old could be about college anyway. I was anxious, embarrassed, any word to describe apprehensive and scared was what I was feeling. As the minutes ticked by, my hand found itself again tapping upon the desk at a rather rapid pace. An obvious result of the uneasy feeling in my gut. I couldn't concentrate. Plus the idiot Horse face behind me kept making sounds directed at me, as if attempting to mock me in someway. As far as I knew he had no idea of the occurrences that happened on the evening we snook into the bar. But still, the words I heard him whisper behind me were not doing my self esteem, nor my mood, any good. The small voice at the back of my mind telling me to retaliate was slowly beginning to win the battle against my self control. But unless I wanted to spend more time with 'Mr Ackerman' I decided to try and remain calm. Decided against my complete want, need even, to smack that stupid horse face back to the stables. Seconds turned to minutes and the minutes soon added up.

As the lesson unfolded slightly more, we were assigned a text by Mr Ackerman. Each a different book we had to read and report on, and we all obviously were given some old English literature no self respecting human would ever read in their lives. At first, our teacher was more or less willing to give us free range on choosing a book. Until the complete genius of the class, Reiner Braun, asked if he could report on '100 Sex Positions for you and your Partner'. At that point said teacher had a look wash over his face which seemed as if he'd beat the complete shit out of him if it was legal to do so. Although Reiner had to be at least a foot and a half taller than Mr Ackerman, my money would be on on the shorter of the pair. I was given a book that had probably not seen the light of day for around 50 years. No one in there ever loved mind would ever pick up a book such as this. I mean, in this day and age who would even attempt to read 'Of Mice and Men,' it sounded as boring as the many lectures that my mother gave me over the years. I'd much rather have studied something more to my interests, such as a crime novel or psychological thriller or something along those lines. From what I'd gathered after a quick flick through the pages, it was a book about farms, slaves and rabbits or something. A complete waste of my time and quite frankly my brain power. I must have been contemplating the ridiculousness of this book for a while as no sooner than I picked up the book to begin the long task of reading the thing, the loud bell made it's end of lesson signal heard across the entirety college site.

"Remember to get these assignments done brats, all of you. I expect every single one of you to complete it. Unless your parents show me a death certificate, you aren't getting away with a late submission," the teacher growled, his low and intimidating voice causing various 'Yes Sirs' and 'Okay Mr Ackerman,' to elicit from the mouths of the other students. I quickly shoved the book I had received, along with my pens and paper, into my bag as I made an attempt to sneak out of the classroom unnoticed. It was going well, until I reached the large wooden door, separating the classroom from the corridor, and then.....

"Oi, Jaëger. I need a word with you," I flinched slightly at the words as the sound of the teachers voice passed into my ear. I tentatively turned my head and my eyes were met with the strong at rather intimidating look from the other male. If looks could kill, I'd have earned a one way ticket to the Morgue.

"Yes Sir?" I tried to put myself out at a better, more confident stance, finally managing to speak without the idiotic stammer that I seemed to possess only when I was embarrassed or incredibly nervous.

"I need to talk to you about last week. It should never have happened. I should have never allowed it. Now, you better not tell anyone what happened between us. Not a single fucking soul because I'll loose my job and you'll be in deepest shit you've ever been in. Just forget it ever happened, got it?" His own voice strict and regular, albeit the few profanities in his speech, how he could keep so calm in this situation was beyond me. I certainly wasn't calm about it as I replied.

"Forget? How can I forget about it when you teach me 3 times a god damn week!" I almost shouted at the man, his eyes narrowing at the display of disrespect I'd shown him as I snapped at him. Just as it looked like I was about to get a tounge lashing from the steely eyed male, I heard another voice as the door to the classroom swung open.

"Levi! I hope you haven't forgotten about you, me and Erwin's trip down to the bar la.....oh, I see your busy," an instantly recognisable voice and face as a brunette female came bounding into the room. Miss Zoë. Our rather, enthusiastic biology teacher. And enthusiastic was the only way I could describe her. I could also say eccentric.

"Haven't I told you already to stop walking in here like you own the place," Mr Ackerman, or Levi as his first name was apparently, seemed to growl at Miss Zoë. The way he looked at her, the same way he looked at me, I was sure she would high tail it back out the way she came. But you could never be certain with this woman. She just glared at us both, her signature smile across her face. Which could be perceived as slightly threatening if you didn't know her.

"Tch, whatever. Jaëger, just remember what I told you. And get your report done," his eyes returning to me with there constant harsh glare. It didn't take me more than a second to mumble a quick 'Yes Sir' and run out if the classroom like I'd had a cigarette shoved up my arse. I quick paced it down the corridor and away from the classroom. My mind not sure what it was thinking. Various thoughts about that night, that lesson, that teacher. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I needed to stop thinking about the incident. About him. But it was proving difficult for some reason or another. But the thing was, I shouldn't be thinking about him at all. He was my teacher, he should be nothing more to me. So why couldn't I get that raven hair, those harsh steel eyes out of my thoughts. Then that's when Miss Zoë's words began to play through my mind again. His name. Levi. Levi Ackerman. The name seemed to suit him, that type of strong name that matched the touch and quite frankly seemingly unapproachable nature. But that's when my teenage mind began to overtake the sensible mind I should have most probably listened to instead. I hadn't another class until after lunch, another two hours with nothing but a book report to complete. But that's when curiosity took over, I mean I wasn't actually going to sit and so that report. Fuck no. Only one thought came to mind, and it was a rather ridiculous one. One I shouldn't have thought, but I did.

I wonder if he has Facebook?


	3. Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people slowly become aware of Eren's strange behaviour around Mr Ackerman, including the raven himself.  
> Simply a chapter of Eren being Eren.  
> And Levi being Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm so sorry for the very late update! but college right now is getting hectic, as is work. But I've finally found time to write and update this fic :)  
> Thank you for all your support, comments and kudos they are all very much appreciated!  
> So I will /try/ to update this fic at least once a month. But once summer is here I should be able to update more frequently.  
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> This chapter switches POVs half way through but it is indicated :)

Eren’s POV 

Various thoughts were falling through my head at this current moment in time. I knew this was wrong, wrong in so many aspects. But I couldn’t help myself. After that incident, the incident that was sure to remain burned into my brain for a long time to come, I just couldn’t get him from my thoughts. Mr Ackerman, or ‘Levi’ I now knew his name to be. I had suddenly thought of the most stupid, random and possibly an idea that could get me into a whole load of deep shit if I was to be discovered. Discovered looking through one of my teachers Facebook accounts. It wasn’t exactly something a normal student should be doing.

“Eren, what are you looking at?” a sudden voice came through and broke my concentration. Shaking my head slightly, I raised it to bring my eyes level with the cerulean eyes of my best friend. Them being filled with what looked like slight confusion, his own head slightly tilted to the right as he questioned me, “You’re not usually this distracted over your food. You haven’t even eaten anything yet and we’ve been sat here almost half an hour.” I glanced away from the screen of the black device in my hand and brought it toward the full plate of food sat on the table in front of me. Wait a go at not being noticed Eren. You did a fantastic job there.

“Armin it’s nothing,” I mumbled as I picked up a fry and placed it into my mouth. As I went to put my phone back into my pocket, it was quickly snatched out of my hand and that was when let out a quick “Hey, What the Fuck?!” as I turned to see the one and only Jean Kirschtein swiping across the screen to unlock it. This is one of those times I wish to god I put a fucking passcode on my phone.

“Hey Horseface! Give me that back!” I growled out, leaning across the table attempting to grab my phone back from the infuriating bastard I had the pleasure of sharing the majority of my classes with.

“Tsk, what you gonna do Jaeger? Cry to Mikasa?” I could hear the taunting tone to his voice as he continued to swipe his hand across the screen. I felt the slight panic form in the pit of my stomach at the thought of him catching me looking at a teacher online. I’d much rather Armin or, heaven forbid, Mikasa (my adoptive sister)  from catching me. But Jean, no. That was much worse. Information such as that would spread across the entire campus faster than an airborne disease.

“I’m not going to ‘cry’ to anybody Acorn. Just give me my fucking phone back,” Just as my hand reached to briefly run across the top surface of my mobile, the idiotic stable boy jumped back slightly. The noise of the chair behind scraping against the linoleum floor alerting the majority of the cafeteria to our little dispute.

“Who the fuck is this? Hey Marco. Isn’t that the weirdo English Teacher we have?” He questioned as he leaned the screen over toward a slightly taller, freckle faced male who had approached our table as Jean jumped back way from his seat. We all knew him to be Marco Bodt, Known around college as Jean’s ‘Fuck Boy’. But both heavily denying that fact, unlike the rest of the student population who knew this to be true.

“Jean I have no idea, just please give Eren his phone back.” Luckily, that’s when Marco took the phone from the two-toned’s grasp and passed it back onto me. A large sigh of relief washed over me as I finally retrieved my phone. I did internally thank whatever parents this human had for raising him not to be an arsehole, as his counterpart indeed was. It literally just saved my arse from a backwash of questions from everybody. Questions I could, quite frankly, do without. Especially after the entire 'incident'. It wasn't one I particularly wanted spread around the complex. It was certain that if it did, it would end badly for both me and the teacher. The slight feeling of dread still lingered within my mind however. If Jean started talking. It wouldn't take long for people to start talking. And I didn't particularly want anyone finding out my secret. Neither for Mr Ackerman to become involved with anything during classes, or outside of them for that matter. This was a situation that I had to deal with in my own time, and preferable forget about.

"Thanks Marco." I quickly thanked the freckled male as I returned the device back into my pocket and gingerly returned to my seat, the cerulean eyes of my best friend remaining fixed onto me, and began to start my lunch. Attempting to get all thoughts of that teacher from my mind. I was a student, he was a teacher. What happened, happened. I was to forget about it, forget about him as much as I possibly could and finish the rest of this year without ever mentioning the subject again.

"It was him, It was definitely Mr Ackerman he was looking at!"

'For fuck sake', was the very first thought that crossed my mind as loud-mouthed Kirschtein shouted across his table toward a shorter male, who I knew to be Connie Springer, and making this a hell of a lot worse. Also making this situation a lot more awkward for me that it possibly could be. I mean, couldn't they just leave it? The answer soon came to me in the form of a rather large, suggestive grin sent my way from my bald counterpart.

"Can you all just fuck off," the words coming out more brash and snappy than I originally intended, but at least it shut the hyenas up for now. All that remained was that shit faced, smug look upon Kirschtein's shitty face. Did I mention he pissed me off? I probably did, he pissed me off more than my fucking piss did. I stood from the seat I had literally only just sat down in and began to make my way from the cafeteria. I really didn't want to remain there any longer than I had too. I walked, no it was more a jog, down the corridor and decided to find somewhere that I could be alone. Even if it were for a short period of time, I was severely in need of some alone time before my patience broke and I ended up thumping somebody. It had happened before, to the same smug faced idiot who I so wanted to bring my fist to his stupid smirking face once again. However he was taller, and a little stronger, and a little older. But those minor details were not going to stop me trying. They hadn't prevented me before, and the student body didn't nick name me a 'Suicidal Bastard' for nothing. I turned into the English corridor and began to make my way to toilets, it was one of the only places I knew that I could have a few moments peace. Even if it did mean sitting in a cubical whilst others did their 'business'. Hey, at least I could have a moment to calm down right? As I fast paced it down the corridor, my breathing began to calm slightly (as did my mind-set) and I stopped just outside of a door that I didn't particularly pay much attention to where it lead, and let out a long and hard sigh. I only had one more class remaining for the day and then I could go home. One final class and I would be free from the peers that seemed intent on trying to find out my secret, and wouldn't stop till they found out what was bugging me. I mean, I would have enough of a time hiding it from Mikasa. But I've still managed to keep her radar from detecting my drinking at parties that I attended on a slightly more regular basis than I probably should, so keeping this from her hopefully would be as easy. As long as stable boy kept his nose out I should be safe. I quickly pulled my mobile from my pocket and glanced at the time on the display.

"Shit," I mumbled as I noticed the time that read '12:58pm', I quickly turned to get to my next class but suddenly the door next to me flung open and I collided with somebody and suddenly the corridor became littered with various papers and books of some description.

"Oi, Watch where you're going brat!"

Oh well, It was nice knowing the world...

 

* * *

Levi's POV

The reasons that I became a teacher. Let me see, erm, nope. I cannot think of one possible reason that possessed me to remain in education even as a career. As a teenager, I couldn't wait to be out of the place I detested so much. But, 10 years later here I was. Back in the same shit hole I left and teaching a bunch of hormonal, prepubescent brats who in most cases could barely string to words together. I flicked a few of the dark strands of hair that tended to fall in front of my eyes as I finished marking various examination papers from one of the senior years. And even at the age that they were, they could only just manage to identify a bloody poem. Let alone even acknowledge the imagery they were required to identify and explain. I'd rather have a job shovelling the shit in monkey pens at the zoo than having to correct the spelling of acne ridden teenagers. I furrowed my brow and let a long sigh pass over my lips as I placed the final marked paper neatly into the orderly pile along with the others. Finally I could leave due to my classes being over for the day. Well. When I say leave, I mean I can go sit in the staff room until 4pm when I'm actually allowed to leave this place. I stood from my desk and looked over to another large stack of papers that remained for me to mark. I don't remember teachers having this much shit to mark. People needed to stop having kids, would make my life 200 times easier if there were less brats in the world. Pulling the slightly disorganised pile into one of better order, I picked them up along with the planner that held all my own notes and lesson plans. I headed toward the door, my mind wandering slightly forward in time to what I could be doing this evening. A cup of Earl Grey, finish this marking, maybe a film on Netflix and then sleep. That sounded perfect. After dealing with brats all day I just wanted to relax. And if I could get this pile of marking done in the 3 free hours I now had, it would make my evening at home a hell of a lot more pleasant. After Hanji barging in on me earlier this morning, reminding me of that trip down to the bar with her and Erwin, that somehow I would accidentally forget. My phone would also accidentally loose all charge and my door would accidentally lock. Because that crazy son of a bitch woman had the tendency to walk into my place like she fucking owned it. Not happening tonight. I wanted peace, and quiet, and no interruptions. None what so ever.

I knew my personal belongings were in the staff room, hell was I going to leave my stuff in a room full of prospective thieves. I had been a teenager once, I knew exactly what little shits like these did. For I most likely did them in my own youth. I shook the thoughts from my head as I edged the door open slightly with my foot and pushing its large wooden surface open with my shoulder as I finally exited the classroom. I expected the odd student to be rushing to their next lesson before they were marked down as late. The corridors always had a few stragglers running down them. What I didn't expect however, was some incompetent brat to walk straight into me and causing me to drop everything I was carrying. Fucking idiot.

"Oi, Watch where you're going brat!" I immediately snapped, trying to hold back various profanities that I could have used instead of just the term 'brat'. But the colourful vocabulary that I possessed could possibly get me the sack. Especially if eyebrows had anything to do with it. Which he indeed would, being the head of the school and all.

I heard the whimper of an "I'm sorry Sir," as I bent down and began to pick up the papers that now decorated the majority of the floor beneath us. Well, at least the papers within my planner had remained intact. That would have been a pain in the ass to pick up. As I picked up a few more papers, my eyes moved to glance at the imbecilic that had run into me. And that's when they widened slightly and I couldn't help but release an annoyed sigh. Oh, It would be this little shit I bumped into wouldn't it? How fucking convenient. Not.

"It would be you wouldn't it, Jaeger?" I growled, returning my gaze to the papers on the ground and resumed the clean up. I wasn't interested in conversing with this brat. He'd caused me enough shit within a shorter space of time than my ex fucking wife did.

"I'm sorry, Le, urm, Mr Ackerman." he stuttered, typical for a kid like him. Thinking he was all big and tough when he was in his group of associates or friends, whatever they called each other these days, but when it came to me he was as still as a rabbit affront car headlights.

“Just help me clean this shit up. It’s your fault it’s on the floor in the first place now isn’t it?” As the words left my mouth, the brunette immediately ducked down toward the floor and grabbed any sheet of paper he could possibly get his hands on. Not in any order or particular pile of neatness. I was almost ready to kick the back of his head, due to it being in the perfect position at the moment but I simply watched the, much to my dismay, slightly taller male collect the dropped papers.

“I’m sorry Sir, I just was going….going to be late for my next class and…and I didn’t realise you were coming out from the room and I just…”

“Shut your trap before I stuff those papers into it,” I silenced him with a strong and authoritative tone, one I’d managed to perfect over the years of putting up with morons like the male currently stood in front of me, clutching what were the once orderly and organised papers that I was required to grade. Brilliant, more fucking work.

“I tried to put them in order. As best I could anyway. But I best be going to my next class. Errrm... BYE!” the words fell from his mouth faster than shit fell from ones ass after eating food that had gone off. I reached a free arm out and gripped onto the boys collar, pulling him back and preventing him from leaving the situation. Oh he wasn’t leaving. He had some fucking explaining to do. I suppose I did as well. But I wasn’t going to let him onto that fact. We had things between us we needed to sort out. The sooner, the better. It would make my life a whole lot easier, and his probably too. But that I didn’t care about. What I did care about was me going home and escaping the brats I was forced to put up with day in and day out.

“You are not going anywhere, you are coming with me,” I almost flung a number of the papers that I had collected from the ground at the brunette, him only just being able to catch them and I gave him a small eye roll at the sight. I wasn’t prepared to pick all those up again, and to be honest he probably wasn’t up to the task either.

“But my class!”

“I don’t give a damn. I’ll let your teacher know why you missed whatever class you have now. We have something to talk about. And you probably know exactly what the hell it is.” I kept my voice at the usual tone I used within classes, I heard an audible gulp elicit the others throat as I turned my back and requested he follow, as he chose too after a few moments of standing in place looking like he’d shit himself.

And as I lead him toward the staff room, I was sure I heard some snickering going on. But I couldn’t pinpoint the exact location of the sound. So I returned my thoughts to what I was going to say to this brat. Because boy, I was going to give him a mouthful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> The next chapter will be a Jean, Marco and Connie dedicated chapter.  
> As I think I have a good idea for them to be involved in the story and that it needs its own chapter rather than making this chapter ridiculously long :P
> 
> I'll try to update again soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Any advice/comments are welcome too :P
> 
> Until the next time :D


	4. Of Cupboards and Clichés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If being squashed into a cupboard wasn't awkward enough, try being squashed into a cupboard in the classroom of one, Levi Ackerman.  
> Jean, Connie and a rather reluctant Marco will get more from this excapade than just a simple telling off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating for months. But college, work and general life got in the way of me updating! But I hope this chapter is good enough. I'm not 100% happy with it but it's an update! I will try to update it again too before college begins again in a few weeks ^^
> 
> And Thankyou to everyone who has commented and left Kudos! It means a lot ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Jean Connie Marco - centric chapter!

?? POV

_“SSHH,”_

_“OW! You are on my foot!”_

_“Guys, I don’t think this is a good idea…”_

_“Oh come on, Marco! Man up a bit!”_

_“Connie shut the fuck up before someone hears us and we get caught!”_

_“You shut the hell up, horseface!!”_

_“Why you little—“_

_“Uh Connie, Jean? Just stop arguing for five minutes before I leave.”_

A few other small mumblings could be heard from this group of three before they died down into complete silence, which was unusual for two. Especially since they had, rather ungracefully, folded themselves into a small cupboard that just so happened to be located within the classroom of a certain raven-haired English teacher. So Cliché. After a few moments of silence, the arguing began again. Marco, being the most sensible, and probably most sane of the group, really didn't expect his afternoon to take a turn such as this. Especially with the two idiots he was with. He supposed it could be worse, but after a few moments thinking and a couple of accidental kicks from his counterparts, he couldn't come up with anything worse than being trapped in a confined space with the two most idiotic human beings in his entire year group. It was all incredibly confusing to the young, freckled man. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long before he could leave and return to the lesson they all were supposed to have attended.

"Jean you could have left me out of this! I'm not into threesomes in a cupboard if I am brutally honest"

"I'm going to fucking kill you baldy!!"

Yeah.....

This was going to take a while.

* * *

  ** _Flashback - 1 hour ago-_**

 Marco's POV

Even though I hesitated to say much about the fact, it didn't stop me thinking it. Jean was right, the guy on Eren's phone did look a lot like Mr Ackerman. And it was not exactly hard to pick out the stoic expression of the man that made English seem like the devils work. 

“Jean I have no idea, just please give Eren his phone back.” I grabbed the mobile from the idiotic man I called friend, though everyone else said we were more than that. But seriously, we aren't! Said friend just gave me a disgruntled look before he turned to Connie, another idiot I had the pleasure of knowing.

"It was him, it was definitely Mr Ackerman he was looking at!"

I just closed my eyes and tried to block out Jean's voice, I didn't want to get involved in petty arguments. Especially when he was winding Eren up, because from past experiences I knew that they could go from slinging weird insults at each other to slinging punches in an instant.

"Can you all just fuck off?"

That was definitely Eren's voice I heard. I opened my eyes to see him storming out of the cafeteria and this is when I turned toward Jean and slapped him upside the head.

"You never learn do you" I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly at the now shocked expression across his face.

"Doesn't mean you have to hit me!" he retorted, rubbing his face and looking at me with a slightly more pained expression. I didn't even hit him that hard.

"Have your domestic elsewhere love birds, I'm trying to eat," Connie yelled over, stuffing a few of the remaining fries, which were on his plate, into his mouth as he tried to speak.

"We are not dating!" Jean and I both called across to the shorter male, seriously we weren't dating. I don't know why everybody said it!

"Maybe I should go after Eren, he looked upset." another voice perked up, this being the voice of one of the more 'normal' people that I hung around with. Armin began to stand up but I placed a hand on his shoulder and he then immediately sat back down.

"Maybe you should just let him calm down on his own?" I suggested and going by the nod that I received back, the blonde agreed with me. Sometimes it was best just to let Eren cool off alone. We didn't want to rile him up any more than he already was. Or end up having Jean or Connie following and having to deal with the whole situation again but it only being 20x worse. We remained at the table for a few more minutes until we had all finished our Lunch, then one by one eventually we all began to leave the cafeteria. I waved to Armin as he left for his History lecture with Mr. Pixis and I then stood to leave for my Sports lesson with Connie and Jean which Professor Zacharius taught. He was one of the more easy going and quiet members of the teaching staff, and had a strange love of dogs. He often brought his large Alsatian along if we were running cross country, freaking Jean into running it faster than half the other pupils in our class. I wondered what Professor Zacharius would have us do today, he hadn't said in the previous lesson. But before I could utter a word I felt somebody grip the fabric of my shirt collar and drag me out of the cafeteria.

"J...Jean!" I coughed, pulling away from his grasp as we exited the room. Only to be then pushed along the corridor by the shorter of the three of us, "C..Connie?!" I then spluttered, a more questioning tone in my voice because I had absolutely no idea what was going on. "This isn't the way to the Sports Centre!"

"Yeah, we know." Connie chuckled, along with Jean, as he continued to push me along. I quickly turned to Jean and instantly knew something fishy was going on, the smirk across his face giving that information away relatively easily. 

"Whatever you two are planning, I don't want to be a part of it!" I spluttered whilst moving slightly ahead of Connie, so he was unable to push me any further, but not quite as far ahead as Jean. "You will just get us all into tro..." I couldn't finish my sentence before Jean then suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the corridors.

"Oh come on Marco, don't be such a sissy!" my 'kidnapper' snorted as I reluctantly allowed myself to be dragged away to god knows where.

"Yeah Marco!" Connie then began, "It won't be for long! We juuuust need to make sure it was definitely Mr Ackerman on Eren's phone!"

"Wait, WH...WHAT?!" I then said, stammering as I was dragged by the two imbeciles through a set of double doors and into a classroom, I assumed it was Mr Ackerman's classroom. 

"Marco, take a chill pill and help us out will ya?" Jean finally let my hand go and patted my shoulder as he then turned to Connie, his smirk still being the main feature of his entire face right now, "So Connie, where shall we start?" he then added, going straight over to the teachers desk and rummaging through the papers that lay there.

"Anywhere Horsey!" I heard Connie call, "Just look for anything that would suggest Eren has been here!" I mentally face palmed to that comment, were these two really that stupid?

"Erm, guys Eren has obviously been in here because he is TAUGHT by Mr Ackerman!" I sighed, rolling my eyes for what must have been the umpteenth time in the minutes that we'd been here. "And why do you automatically assume he was even looking at Mr Ackerman?! It could have been some other guy. I'm sure he isn't the only man in the world with that haircu~"

Then I was suddenly brought to silence as my eyes then widened like a frightened rabbit in car headlights. Had I heard something just then?

"Hey Marco, finish your damn sente~"

"SSHHH" I warned the two-toned male, holding my finger to my lips as I listened out again.

 

_“You are not going anywhere, you are coming with me,_ ”

 

That was a definite voice. Whose, I couldn't be sure. By now, both Connie and Jean had been brought to a startled silence also.

 

_“But my class!”_  

 

Was that Eren?!

 

_“I don’t give a damn. I’ll let your teacher know why you missed whatever class you have now. We have something to talk about. And you probably know exactly what the hell it is.”_

 

That voice was louder now, and I could tell exactly who it was from both the tone of voice and the language he used.

"Shit, guys it's Mr Ackerman!" I rarely, if ever, let a swear word pass my lips. So my two friends automatically knew that I wasn't joking when I said that, and besides they also most probably heard them speaking too.

"What if he comes in here?!" Connie whimpered, looking as if he would freak out at any moment, I turned to Jean who frantically looked around the room for a way out. If Mr Ackerman did indeed catch us, we all knew we would be lucky to escape with our lives.

"Guys!" we both turned as we heard the harsh whisper of Jean as he pointed to a small storage cupboard in the corner of the room, "I have an idea,"

* * *

  ** _Present time_**

Normal POV

Jean, with slight trepidation, slowly inched the door to the cupboard open a fraction and peered out. Quickly examining the area, he sighed with relief as he realised that Mr Ackerman hadn't entered the room. Yet.

"Guys?" he whispered, so quietly the two other trio members could only just pick out his voice from the silence, "I don't think he is coming in here. Wouldn't he already be here if he was coming in?"

"I guess so," Marco replied, his voice equally hushed as Connie simply looked to the pair and nodded quickly. Opening the door a little wider, Jean poked his head out, followed by Marco and Connie and they all listened carefully to see if they were indeed safe from the new English tutor.

"I honestly think he~"

_"Come on brat, Mr Smith seems to be occupying the Staff room so my room will have to do,"_

"Oh Shit!" and no sooner had those words left the mouths of Connie and Jean, the door was soon slammed shut and all three placed hands over their mouths as to make as little sound as possible. 

"We are in serious shit if we get caught," Jean mumbled, quickly followed by a sharp jab in the side by who he assumed was Connie.

"It was your idea to hide in here in the first place horseface!" the shortest of the three snapped, yep. It was him.

And he really didn't want to be caught by the raven haired teacher and his resting bitch face.

Levi's POV

"Come on brat, Mr Smith seems to be occupying the Staff room so my room will have to do," I turned to look toward Eren as we made it back toward my classroom. Annoyingly Erwin seemed to be lecturing Hanji on bringing road kill into her lessons to dissect. Needless to say I found it incredibly disgusting. Shaking my head and sighing, I walked over toward the door to my classroom and gripped the handle. Opening the door and returning my eyes towards the green-eyed brat.

"In," Making sure to keep my voice as authoritative as possible and it seemed to work as he scurried in the room like a frightened mouse. 

"Get sat down," I then added, entering the room and bringing the door closed. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the keys and proceeded to lock the door behind me. I didn't want anybody walking in on this conversation. I turned around to look at Jaëger as he sheepishly shuffled in the seat he had chosen to put himself in and I just made my way to my front desk, leaning against the wooden surface and folding my arms, keeping my intimidating gaze fixed on the brat in front of me.

"I will give you one guess as to why I want to talk to you. You can probably figure it out." 

He instantly nodded and began twiddling his thumbs. Typical teenager.

"I'm going to keep this quick and to the point." I started, moving to walk closer to the teen, who if I wasn't mistaken seemed to be trembling slightly. Jesus, he is as bad as my cat when I take it to the vet. And Eren hasn't had his balls cut off. Yet.

"You need to let it go, forget about it. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, finds out we could both be in some deep shit Eren." He seemed to be taking in the information and understanding it, nodding quickly before then retreating his gaze down to the floor. 

"I...I can't." Well, wasn't this going well.

"Brat, listen to me!" I snapped, louder than I intended and causing the student to flinch slightly. "You NEED to let it go. Nothing can happen, and I mean NOTHING. It was a mistake, a stupid idiotic mistake that could get us both in serious shit." I didn't want to sound desperate, but in truth I needed to be able to trust this kid. I needed him to keep his stupid mouth shut and forget about the entire thing. I could lose my job, and worst case scenario prosecuted. And I'd never be able to land another job again.

"I...I'll try, Sir." He stuttered, I sighed and looked directly into his eyes. I couldn't really say much more without bringing the entire subject out in detail, or what I remembered of it that is.

"Good," Walking over to the door, I brought the key to the lock and reopened the door, looking back over to him and narrowing my eyes, "Get out," I didn't want to see him any more than I had too. I could tolerate him when I absolutely had too, during time tabled lessons, but no longer. He quickly murmured a small 'Thanks' and then almost ran out of the class room.

 "Fucking hell," I groaned, closing my eyes for a few brief seconds before bringing a hand to rub my temples. I swear I should have become an accountant or something. Jesus, a Rocket Scientist probably would be less stressful.

"Hm, What was that?" It was small, almost un audible, but I suddenly thought I heard a sound coming from the storage cupboard in the corner of the room. I stood for a few moments but then shook my head, "Bloody brats making me hear things," I scoffed, turning and leaving the room and making my way back toward the staff room, hoping that the vomit inducing discussion of road kill had finally ended.

Marco's POV

_"Fucking hell,"_

Wide eyed, hand over mouths and basically shitting bricks was what we could be described as, things just couldn't get much worse and I just hoped to god that Mr Ackerman would leave so we could make our escape.

_'Achoo'_ I froze more than was physically possible as I heard the sound of a sneeze, quickly turning to face the sound and seeing Connie who looked like he was about to spontaneously combust, Jean sharing my expression of dread as we attempted not to make any further sound and hope to god Connie kept in any more sneezes, or I think we would all just die of fright.

_"Hm, What was that?"_

If we could read each others thoughts, I guarantee 'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT' was going through every one of our minds. 

_"Bloody brats making me hear things,"_

And the next thing we heard was the slam of a door. Had he left? Was he just testing us? Was it a plan to draw us out?

Jean, with a large amount of apprehension edged the door to the cupboard open, millimetre by millimetre. Tension thick in the air as he brought an Amber eye to the small crack that he had created and looked around the room. The door quickly swung open and we all quickly dropped out of the small space and let our breath, which we had been holding onto for dear life, back into the environment.

"We...We are never doing that again," I panted out, glaring at the two idiots that had dragged me into this ordeal in the first place.

"We can get to that later!" Jean gasped as he glanced over to Connie and then back over to me, "We need to find out what they were talking about!"

He did have a point. It was incredibly strange how their conversation had panned out. What had they done that could be that drastic that Mr Ackerman yelled at Eren for? Especially how he did. It was more like a domestic dispute than a Teacher punishing a student.

"Well," Connie then began. "We came here to find out if Eren was looking at Mr Ackerman on his phone."

"We didn't find out that," Jean then finished, "But we found something all right,"

 

 

 

 


End file.
